


The Tales

by Pretzelislazyso



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cornelius Miles Memeington Helga Robin Bob Catboy Jack Jimmy, First work - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Other, The tale of the village that went mad referred, poor Robin tho, they are only mentioned, this is my whole point of view on the story, we stan Helga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzelislazyso/pseuds/Pretzelislazyso
Summary: Big reference to the tale of the village that went mad.I really loved it so i decided to gather up all the information we have and i will also write the future tales.——————-Dream is immortal and that changes everything
Kudos: 41





	The Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is what i honestly think that we have for canon i the backstory of the smp or/and Dream

Cornelius- __________________-Dream  
  


Cornelius- also well known as Dream is an imortal being. I think everyone knows that- or well- knew. Cornelius lived in an old village in the territory of the smp. It didn’t have a special name yet.. just a little village in an smp.

That is in fact where he met his first friends! He was first partnered with Catboy, the young mans became good partner all along. They usually stayed with the orphan, Robin, who has seen Catboy as a father figure at multiple moment. There was also Jimmy and his wife, Helga. They weren’t like any couple u would see, Dream- Cornelius could say.. Helga was a young woman full of life and sometimes unbearable but thats what makes her loved by the entire village. She was married to Jimmy the mayor of the village. Jimmy is what you could call the entire opposite of Helga. He was respected by keeping order and peace in the place. He was always able to keep his calm in almost any situation, except when his wife was involved- Then we had Miles Memeington, he was the one who provided the meat of the village wich was really useful after defending the village from zombies. He was a lovely but short tempered man, he and Helga surely didn’t get along well when Helga went to his house after her husband has been lost during a hunt. He was spending most of his time hanging with Bob, the builder. No one really knows where their friendship came from… some rumours says that they are good friend because of their different accent but rumours are just rumours after all. OH! There was a lovely farmer too. Jack was his name, smart man if you asked Cornelius. But his knowledge wasn’t always heard. Since he was a farmer, he stayed away from most people all day. He came mostly just to sell his food or to warn the village of the approacing mobs.

There was some times where Karl Jacobs, a young boy from modern times came to pay them a visit. After the first visit, Cornelius and his friend Catboy figured that he wasnt from this timeline but from the future one. It looks like he discovered how to travel time. Not that Cornelius could complain, he and the boy got really close, and he became one of the holder of his secret, his immortality. That was another reason why they are still close friend in the present time.

After a bit of time, Cornelius now known in the world as Dream decided to come back to the lands and to name it The Dream Smp. He also brought some of his new best friends, George and Sapnap. He also invited new people that he met in different lands and in Hypixel.

Decades passed by and Dream is now in the present. Looking around him, all the nations created and the people that lived in. That wasn’t what he wanted at the start… He started to look back to his old village and memories started to come to the surface again. He wanted to be a union again, just like the village he was in. Where everyone were welcome and where the could lived happily with each other. Yeah… that’s what he wanted. But now here he is, forced to take back the strings of his own people to make it happen, making people appear and disappear. He wasn’t selfish, no, he was doing this for them! To be back at the the point where they were all a family.

Even after decades, dream could still recognize some people of the past. Like for example, Quackity, who was the grandson of Helga and Jimmy. Its weird to think that Dream got to see the two different generations and have the opportunity to live with them. Yeah, no mistake Quackity came from them, he id respected but he is also acting like his grandmother, also known for their good sense of humour.

Catboy and he were right, Karl was from this timeline, he also happens to remember everything from these time travels. Oh well.. atleast Dream knows he will not betray his trust, or so he hopes.

Recently Catboy joined too, now known as Corpse. Oh, he now just remembered, one of the many reasons that they got along well was because of the fact that they were both immortal. The two faceless being shared some tactics to keep it undercover and for now, it was going pretty well.

Its funny how people saw him as a god, he was nothing of it. He just knew how to play the game that is life.

Is he the only one tho?


End file.
